Chuck vs The Bank Robbery
by Lucifugee
Summary: What would happen if a news channel got a hold of security camera footage of the First Bank of Macau being robbed by Chuck and Sarah? How would Ellie react when she watches the news and finds out her little brother is robbing banks? Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just something I couldn't get out of my mind after I saw Chuck vs The First Bank of Evil. I wondered what would happen if a copy of the security tape from the bank made it onto a news channel where Ellie saw her little brother robbing a bank.**

**Chuck vs. The Bank Robbery**

_"Maybe You could just pick up a few extra shifts" said Ellie as she sympathetically_ _patting Chuck's shoulder._

_"Or Rob a Bank"_

Ellie Bartowski-Woodcomb thought about those few words she had with her brother when he was freaking about Sarah turning into bridezilla.

It was a joke, just a joke. She was just fooling around with him she didn't mean it.

She was lounging on the living room couch with her husband Devon "Captain Awesome" Woodcomb and a few friends from their hospital. They were making small talk, drinking wine and laughing When the their TV blared with breaking news.

Both Woodcombs and their guests watched the news report with growing expressions of horror and shock on their faces.

Before them in glorious 50 inch HD was the evening news.

"Breaking news folks," said the perfectly groomed and nicely dressed Anchor with his shiny fake teeth.

"We have exclusive footage of a bank robbery, but not just any bank. The First Bank of Macau the most heavily guarded and fortified bank in the world. They have mercenaries armed with deadly machine guns and the security measures so advanced even our military doesn't have them." He said as pictures of tall imposing building filled the screen

"Never since its opening has anyone ever succeeded in stealing from the First Bank of Macau, and those who tried always left in body bags."

The Anchor paused for Dramatic effect and then leaned in to the camera.

"Until now"

"Just a few days ago Two people, one woman and one man robbed The First Bank of Macau and succeeded were entire teams have failed and we here at Channel six new have exclusive footage, lets watch"

The small screen behind the Anchor now filled the screen and the video started playing.

The camera was pointed at the metal detector at the entrance. A woman with long blond hair strode through the metal detector. She was dressed completely in black. She wore thigh high black leather boots over black leather tights and she also wore a tight black shirt and over that was a black leather trench coat. Behind her was a tall man with brown hair also dressed in black. He had a black trench coat over dark trousers and black vest. They donned sunglasses and their faces were expressionless

"Wait" said one of Ellie's colleagues who was a nurse at West side Hospital "Ellie is that Chuck?" she asked eyes going wide.

Then she recognized his fiancé from the engagement party a few weeks ago "and his fiancé?"

Ellie gasped at the sight "Oh my god" chuck was in the bank when it robbed. Was he okay? Did he get hurt? Why hadn't he told her?

All her questions were answered in the next few minutes, but understandably that didn't take her feel any better.

As a guard was searching Sarah, Chuck raised a gun, a freaking gun, and and shot the guard that was searching Sarah, then without breaking stride he shot two more guards, expression still blank. Then they both proceeded to take down every guard in just a few minutes with incredible feats of acrobatics and gun play.

After they had subdued the guards they were now keeping the hostages at gun point as the bank tellers filled several duffel bags with money.

Everyone was watching the new report with wide eyes and slack jaws wine and food completely forgotten.

"Holy Shit" said the nurse who had earlier pointed out Chuck, summing up this whole effed up situation nicely.

Ellie just sat there, completely numb, hands covering her mouth trying to process what she was seeing. This has to some sick joke, this couldn't't be happening. She didn't mean for him to literally rob a bank. It was a joke for Christ's sake.

_Alright, calm down Ellie_ thought Ellie trying to control her breathing.

"Maybe it's not Chuck, I mean what the hell would he be doing in Macau" Ellie said

They're friends looked at her incredulously.

"Yea, I mean they're not the only people with brown and Blondie hair. Maybe it's just two people who look like them. " said Devon completely freaked out by this point. After a moment he corrected "who look exactly like them."

The man started talking and everyone turned back to the TV

_"Keep filling those bags people, lets go, lets go, lets go." Said the man (Ellie is still in denial and refuses to think of him as Chuck) walking on top of the counter as terrified bank tellers filled duffel bags with money._

_He turned to the blond women ( Ellie. Denial. You get the point.) and said while smiling_

_"Having fun"_

_"A little" she said grinning slightly_

_"Kinda takes your mind off the whole wedding thing doesn't it?"_

As one Ellie and Awesome's friends turned to them.

"That doesn't mean anything, Chuck and Sarah aren't the only couple in the world who are engaged." Stammered Ellie. Devon already looked resigned to the fact that his brother-in-law and future sister-in-law were crazy and always will be crazy.

_Oh well _he thought relaxing _At least they've got style, that is damn nice suit. I wonder if Sarah would let Ellie borrow her outfit _Awesome thought smiling as leather clad Ellie's danced through his mind.

Everyone turned back to the Screen.

_"Actually it hasn't been so bad you know i took you up on your advice and I found a dress" replied the women_

_The man made a noise of Approval, which oddly sounded like the Fonz._

_"Ellie was right when i put it on it felt like magic" the women said almost giddy._

Everyone turned to Ellie.

She had only one thing to say.

"Well, Shit" Ellie said, draining her glass in one gulp, she had traded her wine for whiskey some time ago.

**A/N: I hope tha wasnt to bad, I might write another chapter where Chuck confronts Ellie about the new report.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I didn't expected such a positive response. :). Thank for the reviews. I originally thought this was going to be just two chapters, but I decided I'm gonna expand it a little, I am having to much writing this. Without further ado the next chapter of Chuck vs. The Bank Robbery**

**Chapter 2**

Ellie and Devon sat there in their living room with some of their from the hospital watching the news report with expressions of shock and horror, save Captain Awesome who just looked resigned, he wasn't that surprised really.

Ellie was clutching tightly at her empty glass of whiskey watching her baby brother and his his sweet fiance rob a god damned bank.

Right now Chuck and Sarah were in the middle of a conversation about their upcoming wedding.

"Ellie was right when I put it on it felt like magic" the Sarah said almost giddy.

Then she turned to one of the hostages with a scowl on her face and gun outstretched.

"Get down on the ground before I blow your freaking head off" she shouted in a dangerous voice.

"I'm so glad you found your dress that's awesome and I bet you look gorgeous in it" replied Chuck smiling.

Then he turned with an angry scowl pointing the gun at someone off-screen and said in a threatening voice.

"Don't be a hero my friend, I will break your face"

'Well its actually really pretty, and you know, I never thought I would say this but I felt like a princess."

"Oh my god" said Ellie still in a state of shock "My brother is crazy and Sarah is a Psycho"

"I told you guys" said one of the doctors "she was too hot to be true."

The doctor next to him nodded sagely "It's always the hot ones"

"And there you have it folks, two of the most dangerous people on the face of the planet" said the news Anchor "They took down several heavily armed guards in the on of the most secure places earth in a few minutes, and they did it with style."

"What should we do?" asked the nurse frantically after the broadcast ended. "They live right across the courtyard. Should we call the cops?"

That remark brought Ellie out of her stupor "What, no, I-I mean there could be good explanation for this."

"Ellie you just saw a video of them robbing a bank and killing people" exclaimed the nurse.

"Those were tranq guns, most likely" said Devon without thinking, his mind on the his one time mission.

Everyone looked at him.

"How could you possibly know that?" asked the nurse.

Devon sputtered trying to think of an excuse, but before he could come up with a half-assed lie that no one would believe the door suddenly burst open.

Everyone jumped and turned to the opened door. The nurse screamed, either because she was startled, or at the sight of who was at the door.

Or may because of the very large rifle he was holding. Yeah it was probably that.

Chuck stood at the doorway on hand on the door knob and other wrapped tightly around the barrel of a police issued M16 Assault rifle. His clothes look rumpled and hair messy. Sweat ran down his for head and neck from exertion and his chest beat rapidly.

"Ellie" he said "I need to talk-" he trailed of when noticed that there were other people in the living room. He looked around and was greeted with terrified faces. His eyes flickered to the TV and back to the occupants of the room.

"Oh" he said sheepishly "You have guests".

No one said anything for minute.

"I didn't rob that bank I swear" he blurted. Everyone as one, moved there eyes to the gun in his hands and back to his face.

Chuck just now seemed to realize he had a M16 rifle in hands.

"Oops" he said.

Ellie had had enough.

"Chuck" she said a hint hysteria lacing her words "What is going on!"

"Ellie I can ex-"

"I just a video of you robbing a bank, chuck, robbing a freaking bank!"

"Ellie if you jus-"

"You shot people Chuck! I know your strapped for cash for the wedding, but I was just joking when I said you should rob a bank"

Ellie kept on ranting , then she said rapidly "I didn't mean for you to actually rob a god damned bank!" she finished breathing rapidly.

Chuck tried to get a word in edgewise during the rant but, as you can see, was not successful.

Her eyes then fell on the gun in his hands.

"Chuck, why do you have a gun?" she finished suddenly calm, it seems that nothing could surprise her anymore.

Chuck looked at the gun and back to to Ellie

"Well, um, you see, I uh kind of got from a - a cop" he replied stuttering

"What cop?" she asked. Ellie had a feeling she was not going to like the answer.

"The, uh, the cop laying unconscious in the courtyard" he said sheepishly.

Ellie stared at him for a moment, trying to comprehend what he just said. She then walked to the window and peered out into the courtyard, and sure enough there were several cops, decked out in Kevlar vests with the words S-W-A-T written in large white letters lying in the courtyard.

Huh, that's not something you see everyday.

She turned back to chuck.

"Oh" she managed weakly "those cops"

"Yeah" said Chuck looking at the ground "They were trying to arrest us, you see" he mumbled lamely.

"No Chuck I don't see, please, please tell me you didn't rob that bank, that your not a criminal. " she asks desperately.

"I'm not criminal Ellie"

Ellie looked relieved.

"But I did rob that bank"

She looked at him incredulously.

"What-"

Chuck walked forward towards Ellie and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ellie listen to me, yes I did rob that bank but it was a mission, for the CIA." he took a deep breath and said "Ellie I'm still a spy"

Chuck had hoped to hide it from her longer, but as the days past, he new that sooner or later she was going to find out, of course if he had to chose how to break it to her, a video of him committing armed robbery would not have been his first choice.

He remembered what Director Bentley had told him about Ellie. He knew that Ellie would somehow always be apart of his spy life. He just wanted to protect her for as long as he could.

Ellie stared at him wide-eyed, she opened her mouth to say something but at that moment Sarah Walker walked through the door.

"Chuck" she said, seemingly unconcerned with the crowd of terrified people in the room. "We need to go. We can't take your car or mine, LAPD already has our plates, its best if make the trip on foot."

Chuck looked at Sarah and nodded, "Alright"

He turned back to Ellie "I have to, we'll talk when all of this is over, OK?" he said

Ellie nodded weakly.

"I love you sis" he said hugging Ellie and kissing her forehead

"Everything will be OK"

Then he and Sarah made there out the door.

Ellie just stood there for a moment, taking it all in. Their guests well all rooted to the spot, shocked and terrified looks on their faces.

"Ellie" said the nurse tentatively, "Did your brother just say he was a spy" a pause "for the CIA" she asked with incredulity.

Before she could respond Sarah walked back in.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" said Sarah.

She reached in to her jacket and pulled out a handgun.

"Sorry" She said to Ellie giving her an apologetic look.

She pointed it at the terrified guests and shot each one of the before anyone could blink.

Ellie and Devon stared open mouthed at the bodies in they're floor.

Chuck rushed back in "Sarah" he shouted in alarm a horrified look on his face "What did you do"

"They knew to much, they had to be eliminated" she said seriously.

He just continued to stare at her in horror.

"I'm kidding, it was just a tranq gun" waving the gun in his face smiling.

He breathed out a sigh relief "Seriously Sarah, Not. Funny."

"I thought it was a little funny" she mumbled petulantly, with small pout.

Chuck ignored her and "Why did you tranq them" he said emphasising the why.

"Because moron" said Casey walking through the open door into the Wood-combs's living room

"You just burst in here holding a M16 Assault Rifle, then proceeded to admit that you robbed a bank, and that you're a CIA agent, in front of a group of civilians"

Casey was carrying a small nondescript black metal briefcase. He set it down on the coffee table, popped the latches, opened the briefcase and started fiddling with what ever was in it.

"Oh, right" said Chuck scratching the back of his head looking embarrassed.

"Casey what is that" asked Chuck finally noticing the briefcase.

Casey pulled out a syringe filled with a clear liquid and flicked it twice. Chuck flinched at the needle.

"Relax numb nuts its not for you" he ignored the relieved look on Chucks face "it's a NSA issue memory serum. Without going into more technical detail, its a experimental drug that removes the memory of at least an hour of the target "

"Is that safe"

Casey Shrugged "I don't know, that's why I said experimental."

"Oh"

"Come on Chuck lets go." said Sarah dragging him through the door

He turned to Ellie and said "Bye Ellie we'll talk after this all blows over." and with that he they left to go god knows were.

Ellie stood there looking around her home, at the unconscious bodies of her friends lying in her living room, the musclebound NSA agent with holding a syringe with an dangerous serum about to inject it into said friends, and finally at her husband who was leaning on the kitchen counter drinking whiskey straight from the bottle.

She dragged herself to get some Whiskey before Devon drank it all.

**A/N : Next Chapter Chuck and Sarah on the run. And Channel 6 news interviews Jeff and Lester on their fugitive colleague (Chuck), that cant end well**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was nearly midnight in Burbank, and now nearly all of Chuck and Sarah's various friends and acquaintances have seen the video of their successfully bank robbery. The reactions varied from shocked and horrified to completely indifferent in the case of Jeff and Lester.

Chuck and Sarah were as of right now making their way towards castle, as it is they're only safe haven now.

**Roughly 30 minutes ago...**

The cops were able to quickly ascertain the identity of the culprits. Charles Irving Bartowski and Sarah Walker, a couple residing in Echo Park. One was a Nerd Herder for Burbank Buy More, the other worked at a yogurt shop.

A SWAT team was quickly deployed to arrest the international criminals.

The team consisted of five officers one of them was a fresh recruit who had not done many raids. As the SWAT truck made its way towards Chuck and Sarah the team leader briefed the team.

"Alright listen up people." boomed the team leader Echo.

"These are our culprits" He held up two photos on one was the smiling face of a brown haired man in his late twenties "Charles Irving Bartowski" the other was that of an extremely beautiful blond haired woman also in her late twenties "and Sarah Walker".

"They may not look dangerous, but they took down several armed guards and stole from one of the most secure places on earth, do not, I repeat Do. Not. underestimate them." He looked at each one of his crew to make sure they got the message. They all nodded solemnly.

"Good, we'll be at their home in five minutes, Condor, Malibu, Diesel your with me" he turned to the newbie "Nugget you stay here and watch the cameras." They had tapped into the two security cams in the courtyard of the apartment complex.

"Yes, Sir" they all chorused.

They double checked there headsets and gear and as soon as the van stopped four of the team made their way out of the van and silently crept towards the courtyard. Echo and Diesel stopped at the entrance to the courtyard and crouched, guns safely pointed to the ground, and surveyed the area. Echo decided it was safe and motioned for the team to make their way to the apartment door. They stood up rifles pointing in front of them.

If Echo had observed a bit more carefully he might have noticed that a window leading into a bedroom was ever so slightly ajar, but unfortunately he did not.

They stopped at the door into the couple's apartment. Echo motioned for Condor and Diesel to stand guard at the door while he and Malibu made their way inside.

Echo tested the door and to his surprise found the door unlocked. He frowned, that was odd why would two experienced bank robbers forget to lock their door. He shook his head and filed it away as a stroke of luck.

He would later regret not being suspicious of the unlocked door.

Echo and Malibu stepped inside the seemingly abandoned home. The lights were on, he had assumed that they were inside. Apparently he was wrong, the two SWAT cautiously searched the house and they found no one.

The last room they checked was a bedroom. Echo looked around the room, this was obviously the couple's room.

Just as he was about to call this op of a slight breeze brushed against his cheek and his eyes automatically fell on the window.

Correction, the open window.

Just then his headset blared to life and Nugget's alarmed voice came from his earpiece.

"Sir the security cams just went blank, I've lost the feed" he said, Echo heard Nugget pressing buttons over the headset. "Sir, Diesel and Condor's headsets are dead,"

Echo cursed as he and Malibu ran for the door, the lights turned on, the unlocked door, the open window. It was a trap, they've been had.

Echo and Malibu burst into the courtyard. He found Condor and Diesel sprawled on the ground in front the fountain. He cursed again and rushed towards his fallen crew, his heart beat rapidly as his fear steadily grew. Before he could check if his men were okay he heard a soft whistling sound behind him, and he snapped his head around.

He saw Malibu fall to the ground with a soft thump, hand held to his neck. Before he could do anything he heard that soft whistling noise again, but this this time he felt a small prick in his neck.

It was the last thing he felt before he fell unconscious.

* * *

Nugget was sitting in the van tapping away at the keys on the dashboard futility attempting to reconnect to the surveillance cams. He was more than a little shaken, only a few minutes into the op and already something was wrong.

Then suddenly the last two remaining lights indicating the status of the headsets turned off.

"Shit" he said in a panicked voice "Sir, can you hear me, Echo I repeat can you hear me. Can anyone hear me."

No response, only static.

"Shit. Shit!" he yelled his anxiety rising. He just sat there for a moment not knowing what to do. Finally he decided to go in and see what happened. He grabbed an assault rifle from the bench and ran out the van. In his haste he forgot to call for reinforcements.

Nugget quickly made his way to the courtyard gun held at the ready, and hands slightly shaking. He walked into the courtyard to find his team on the ground not moving. His eyes went wide and his face lost all color.

He made his way to his fallen crew, with each step he took his fear and anxiety grew. He crouched down to check his crew. He breathed a sigh of relief, and some of his fear left. Thankfully they were alive, just unconscious. At that moment of relief he noticed something he had overlooked.

Two rifles were missing.

He quickly got up and turned around.

The last thing he remembered before crumpling to the ground unconscious was a flash of blond hair and the butt of a rifle heading straight for his face.

* * *

"Sarah!" Chuck yelled indignantly rushing over to her next to the last of the SWAT unit.

"What?" she said turning around.

"You didn't have to hit him I had another magazine" he emphasized this by waving his tranq gun at her face.

"I know, but you were taking too long reloading and he already noticed something." she replied. "and besides they deserve it" she added with a scowl. This was their first night off in a while and they were both on a week long dry spell which they were in the process of correcting when the SWAT dropped by.

Suffice it to say Sarah has never taken sexual frustration well, ever since Barstow, and she took it out on the closet target, which happened to be the SWAT team.

"Sarah it's not their fault that they have to arrest us, they were just doing their jobs." He insisted.

"Fine, the next time we come across some cops I'll just tranq them" she said with an annoyed huff. "But I swear to god someone is going to pay for this" she swore.

"Thank you" he said.

He begin picking up the rifles with Sarah.

"I can't believe this is happening" he muttered not for the first time that night.

He and Sarah were enjoying a quiet night with themselves, and just as they were getting intimate Casey called and told them they were now international bank robbers, and everyone in the US knows about them. He also informed them that he had hacked into the LAPD communicators and found out that they had deployed a SWAT team to apprehend them.

They were fugitives, like Jeff and Lester were, but for something they actually did. They were known throughout the US, how the hell were they going to fix this. Only Beckman and Team Bartowski knew about the details of that mission, and if it got out that a CIA team was conducting a mission on foreign soil without that governments knowledge it would become an international incident.

"This shouldn't be happening." said Sarah with a frown, emphasizing the 'shouldn't'.

"What do you mean?" Chuck asked.

"The Bank of Macau caters to the most dangerous criminals on the planet, they have a reputation of being very discrete. People like Volkoff don't want their actions to be known to the public. Their security tapes are as heavily protected as their clients possessions. No one ever sees those tapes but the owner of the bank, they would never let a news station get a hold of it so easily. It would ruin them, their reputation would plummet and they would go out of business."

"Who would be crazy enough to break into a highly secure criminal bank-"

"Besides us, you mean." interrupted Chuck with a wry grin.

Sarah ignored him, although she couldn't hide the small smile that came to her lips. "-just to steal a security tape."

Chuck frowned "You're right, that doesn't make much sense."

His frowned deepened. "You don't think this might be about us, someone with a personnel vendetta"

Sarah nodded grimly. "That seems the most plausible, we do have our fair share of enemies."

Chuck nodded thoughtfully, lost in thought. Sarah had a very good idea who he was thinking about. She was with them on that mission. Vivian Volkoff, heiress to the Volkoff empire. He found a kindred spirit in her, Chuck had tried everything in his power to help her, but in the end she had turned to the dark side as Morgan often said. She believes Chuck lied and manipulated her and left, she even had sent an assassin after him.

Sarah let out a deep breath. "We don't know anything for sure yet, we should just head to Castle. We'll figure what to once we talk to Beckman"

Chuck snapped back to his senses. "Right lets go" he looked to the door of Ellie's apartment.

"I need to talk to Ellie for a sec, what with us being International Sensations and all it's only a matter of time before she finds out. I better explain it to her before she sees the news cast."

"Yea h that might be a good idea, but don't take to long" agreed Sarah "I'm going to go check the LAPD database on their van see what they have on us"

And with that Chuck headed for Ellie and Devon's apartment before Sarah had a chance to warn him that he was holding a gun.

* * *

**Several minutes later...**

"Well" Chuck said "that could of went a lot better." He and Sarah were making their way out of the courtyard.

"That loaded assault rifle you carried in probably didn't help." she added with a smirk.

He mock scowled at her "Well I'm glad someone is having fun" he sniffed.

Sarah just smiled more.

"You know this wouldn't be happening if we just wore masks" he gave her a pointed look.

Sarah remembered berating him for wearing her stocking as a mask. She raised a delicate eyebrow in response. "Are you implying that this is all my fault?" she asked dangerously glaring at him.

He shrugged seemingly unconcerned with her Glare-of-DoomTM "I'm just saying is all."

She rolled her eyes "You weren't complaining much later that night."

He tried, and failed, to think of a rebuttal. "Point"

Together they made their way towards Buy-More on foot.

* * *

"Welcome to a special broadcast of Channel six." boomed the Anchor.

"The identity of the of the infamous Macau Robbers have been revealed to us through our anonymous source. You may shocked to here that the culprits are residents of Burbank, here in California. They are an engaged couple living in Echo Park, Charles Irving Bartowski and Sarah Walker. Bartowski works for the Nerd Herd in the Burbank Buy-More and his fiancé works in a small yogurt shop."

The Anchor motioned to the Camera and the screen changed to a news reporter standing in front of a Buy-More.

"We go live to Becky who is at the work place of Bartowski."

"Thank you Tom, we are her to talk to two of Mr. Bartowski's Co-Workers Mr. Barnes and Mr. Patel."

She walked over to where Jeff and Lester were standing. They were wearing white and black jumpsuits with the words JEFFSTER printed along the chest, they weren't going to let this chance to advertise their genius to the brainless masses go to waste. Best not to say that out loud though

"Mr. Patel your colleague and friend has been ousted as an international criminal, what are your thoughts on the matter"

Lester ran his hands through his hair. "I'm not surprised really ever since the blonde came along he's been acting strangely, going on off site installs, dressing better, I mean his girl has a Porsche, and she works in the food service industry"

" 'Gift from my father' my ass" he scoffed

"But enough about that we all knew Chuck was going to go of the deep end sooner or later. We have more important things to discuss."

Lester struck a pose, the news women looked bewildered and a bit scared.

"To long the masses have been deprived of our music, but no longer!" he emphasized the last three words.

"Jeff!" Lester shouted. Jeff picked up his Keytar and started playing as Lester broke out into song.

"Oh god" said the reporter in horror. She turned to her camera man Jack.

"Jack cut the feed. cut the damn feed" she yelled.

"I ... cant... look away" he replied as he continued to stare "Its so wrong."

Suddenly the screen went blank.

"Well" said Tom the anchor looking puzzled "it seems we had to cut that interview short."

"Anyway, keep tuning in well have more on the Walker and Bartowski after the break"

_**to be continued...**_

**A/N: sorry the Jeff and Lester segment was so short, there hard to write for me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tom Brody, News Anchor for channel six, was standing in a dark, dirty, alley way in a seedy part of downtown Los Angeles. He was waiting as he had done every day the past four days for Mr. Smith, obviously an alias, his anonymous source for the story that was making his career.

had contacted him last week, claiming he had a story that would triple his ratings. Tom had been having a bad few months, nothing but local news and feel good stories, he was desperate. So he agreed to meet him.

_**9 days ago...**_

Tom walked into the rundown motel building on the end of the dirty street, he was wearing nondescript clothing trying to attract least attention as possible. He looked around the lobby, at the chipped and dull paint on the walls, the nearly ruined chairs, and dark stains in various places. He shuddered slightly but didn't intend to run away, he remembered being a rookie journalist, he was in much worse situations than this.

He walked up to the counter, a big beefy man in his mid-thirties was sitting behind it reading a newspaper. He didn't acknowledge Tom's presence.

"Ex-Excuse me" his voice faltered slightly, he cleared his throat and began again.

"Excuse me; I'm in need of a room for the night."

The man still didn't look at him, all he did was tap a space on the counter were a sign was hanging, It read 'NO VACANCY'.

He expected this, Mr. Smith had told him. He pulled out fifty dollars, two ten dollar bills , one twenty and two five's and placed it on the counter. The man finally broke his gaze from the newspaper, which was weeks outdated, and glanced at the money on the table. He gathered it up and counted.

had told him to place fifty dollars on the table, with those exact bills.

The man behind the counter finished counting and put the money to the side. He reached under the counter and Tom stiffened slightly but relaxed when the man's came out griping a key and nothing more sinister. He placed the keys on the table and promptly went back to reading his out of date newspaper and ignoring everything around him, but not before saying

"Last room on the left third floor."

Tom grabbed the keys, turned around and headed for the stairs

In a few moments he was standing before room 5 on the second floor. He took a deep breath, expecting the worst, and opened the door. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

The room was square, small and dirty. A single light bulb hanging from the ceiling was the only source of light.

The room was completely bare save a small table and chair in the center of the room.

After a moments hesitation he walked to the table and sat down, and the moment he did he heard the door lock with an ominous click. He was about to turn around when he felt cold metal against his neck. Tom froze.

"Don't turn around, don't move, don't even speak, just listen and do what I say. "

It was this point Tom started having second thoughts.

A hand reached over his shoulder and deposited a Manila envelope on the table.

"Open it." ordered the voice.

Tom complied, he reached for the envelope hands shaking and deposited the contents on to the table. Several papers and a couple of CD's fell out.

"In there you will find video's of a couple who currently reside in Burbank robbing the First Bank of Macau"

Tom's eyes widened, The First Bank of Macau, every reporter had heard of it, the indestructible bank that no one has successfully in its 60 year history. Top of the line security, highly trained guards, and known to cater to many dangerous people.

And two people had managed to break in and rob them.

This was going to be huge, his thoughts of journalistic fame were interrupted by the voice of Mr. Smith.

"You will spread that story over a few days. When I have more I will contact you." he ordered.

Tom felt the barrel of the gun press harder on the back of his head. "Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Tom stammered.

"I expect to see a breaking news story tomorrow, do not disappoint me." and with that the pressure of the gun barrel on the back of his head disappeared. He let a out a sigh of relief. Tom sat there waiting for the sound of the door opening and closing indicating Mr. Smith's exit. He sat there for several minutes but he heard nothing. Tom turned around.

The room was empty. He spun around in a circle but found nothing.

Tom placed a hand on the back of his head where gun had been pointed at him, wondering what the hell he had just gotten himself into.

_**Present day...**_

Tom's dwelling on that day was interrupted when he heard a voice behind him.

"Don't turn around."

Tom jumped at the sound but did not turn around.

"It took me a few day to get the evidence but I found it." said the Mr. Smith with a hint of triumph in his voice. Tom heard a rustling of paper.

Tom waited for more but he heard no further sounds, sighing he turned around, no one was there. How did he do that! Tom picked up the Manila folder that had been left on the top of the trash can. He opened the thick folder and took out two smaller folders from it, printed on both of the folders was the seal of the Central Intelligence Agency, his eyes widened at the sight . He opened the folder and almost dropped it in shock at what he saw.

In the first folder was a picture of Bartowski, and under it in bold black letters spelled out Agent Charles I. Bartowski.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah arrived at the Buy More about thirty minutes after they left their house. They were hoping to get into castle quickly and without notice, but apparently God hated them, because surrounding the Buy More were a several news vans and police cars.

"Well, shit." Sarah said as she looked through binoculars from across the Buy More plaza.

"Damn it cant something go right just once." exclaimed Chuck on their abysmal luck.

"Well this makes things more difficult, but it doesn't change the fa-" Sarah cut off as her binoculars fell on something in front of the Buy More.

"What the frak."

"What?" said Chuck suddenly alert. Sarah just gave him the binoculars and pointed. Chuck looked at where she pointed, there in all their glory (so to speak) was Jeffster performing in front of the Buy More.

"Oh... wow." said Chuck, at a loss for words. Just as he was about to comment on the horrifying scene, he realized something.

"Wait a minute." he said gazing at Sarah, she stared back with a puzzled expression.

"You just said frak." said Chuck triumphantly

"What! no I didn't."

"Yes , yes I heard you, don't try to deny it." exclaimed chuck smugly.

"No I didn't!" she insisted

"I knew it, you did like BSG, Lords of Kobol be praised, it's a miracle." said Chuck laughing.

"Chuck you're being ridiculous, shut up, I did not say frak." said Sarah growling, slightly irritated.

"Ha you said it again, you nerd." he taunted good-naturedly.

Sarah huffed and and grabbed her binoculars out of his hand, "Lets just get to Castle." with that she rose and stalked away, Chuck noticed her cheeks were slightly pink.

Chuck followed her, he was still laughing much to Sarah's displeasure.

* * *

Chuck and Sarah decided to make their way slowly around the back of the plaza and behind the Buy More to get into the break room. There were several cops walking about but they were no match for two trained CIA agents ,well only one of them was really trained but you get the picture, and Chuck and Sarah managed to avoid them with ease.

Finally after several minutes they made their way into the Buy More and started walking down the hallway to the break room.

"So." said Chuck. "What's the plan."

"First we contact Beckman."

"I know, but what are we going to do about the fact that were wanted criminals, I don't see anyway out of this besides revealing to the public that were CIA agents, which I might add is a very bad idea."

Sarah nodded. "Yes, it's out of the question. We will be putting Ellie and Devon in danger if the family of two agents are known to the public, not to mention the fact that it would cause a major international incident because we operated in a foreign country with out its permission. The government is not willing to let that happen."

"So what are our options?" said Chuck desperately

Sarah looked at him. "I'm afraid the only option that our superiors will allow is relocation"

"What." said Chuck alarmed.

"Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker continue being fugitives, never to be caught, or die in resisting arrest and we will get new identities."

If this was three years ago he would be ranting and raving at the idea, but he was a spy now he knew the dangers and consequences he might be faced with and no matter how much he wanted to protest the idea of leaving his family he could see no other way out right now.

_Besides_ Chuck thought as he glanced at his soon to be wife_ I wont be leaving my whole family._

Chuck snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Sarah continue.

"But that's an option I will not allow." Sarah said clenching her fist noticing his resigned expression. " and you shouldn't either, don't give up now Chuck, after all the shit we've been through."

"We're going to find out who's screwing with as and I'm going to break his neck."

Chuck stared at Sarah for a moment, it seems there roles have somehow reversed.

"I'm sorry." said Chuck. "but what other choice do we have."

"I don't know, but I promise you that we will find a way out of this." said Sarah as they came to stop before the break room door. She grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Chuck's hopes seem to somehow return, they could find away out of this. They've been through a lot worse. And with that Sarah pulled opened the door to the break room.

Only to come face to face with two SWAT members.

The four people in the room stared at each other for a moment.

"Goddammit." muttered Sarah in resignation, bemoaning their luck.

Chuck was the first to move, he pulled out his tranq gun and pointed it at the first officer, before he could pull of a shot the man strode forward, grabbed his wrist pushed it away and slammed Chuck into the wall. His right hand keeping the hand with the gun in it and his left forearm against his throat.

Sarah moved to help her fiance, but officer number two cut her off and swung his right fist at him. The officer was no match for her years of extensive training, she ducked under his swing and grabbed his arm above the elbow in an iron grip with her right arm, she curled her left hand into a fist and drove it into his kidney three times in quick succession. The man doubled over in pain, she then grabbed his shoulder with her left hand and shoved him into the floor.

He lay on the floor writhing trying to block out the pain, but Sarah didn't give him a chance to recover. She bent down and grabbed a fist full of his hair, she then pulled his head off the floor a few inches and slammed it back into the floor hard enough to knock him unconscious.

She turned back intending to go help chuck, but her help wasnt necessary. Chuck was standing over the unconscious body of officer number one massaging his throat.

"Are you okay?" asked Sarah, concerned.

"Yea." Chuck croaked. "I'm fine, he jut hit my throat."

After catching their breaths they surveyed there recent work.

"Well this is a big mess." said Sarah.

"Yea" said Chuck glancing at the unconscious bodies. "do we just leave them like that."

"No, when the other officers find this they'll know we're here." she said thinking hard about what to do, then a thought struck her.

"I have an idea."

Sarah then proceeded to rearrange the bodies so it looks like they were standing in front of the door they came in.

"We'll make it look like we escaped out the Buy More, leave that door open and go outside and tip over anything in the hall way to make it look like we ran out through there, I think i saw a few mops out there."

After a few minutes they were done. Sarah opened the locker door into Castle. But before they could head in the door at opened and a young women walked in.

Sarah and Chuck snapped there head's around to stare at her. The women looked around wide eyed at the scene before.

"Damn it!" Shouted Sarah , sure that God hated them.

The startled women jumped at the sound. She walked in on them opening the door to Castle, they couldn't just tranq her, she'll remember the entrance when she wakes. They had to take her with them.

Sarah pointed her gun at the intruder and said. "Alright your coming with us."

The women looked positively terrified now.

"W-what, but, but I'm no one, I swear I wont tell anyone." she stammered

"I'm just an intern for Channel 6, I just came here to get some coffee."

"The same Channel six that single handedley fucked up our lives." Sarah growled.

The intern shut her mouth and gulped.

While the intern was protesting Chuck had walked over behind her, he put her his hands on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact.

"Its okay we wont harm you miss-" he looked at her questioningly.

"C-Cindy Tyler."

"Miss Tyler." he smiled at her reassuringly. "May I call you Cindy?"

She nodded meekly still wide eyed and terrified.

"Its okay Cindy, we just have to take you with us because you saw that." he gestured to the Castle entrance.

"Once this is misunderstanding is sorted out we'll let you go kay?" he finished still smiling reassuringy.

"Okay." she said weakly not knowing what else to do.

"And if you try to run Ill cut the tendons in your ankle and have drag you the rest of the way."

"Sarah." Chuck chided "be nice, she's just an intern."

Sarah rolled her eyes and headed into Castle. Chuck looked down at Cindy, who now looked as though she would break down into tears at any moment.

"She's usually a lot nicer, but she's a bit cranky due to the current events, as you you can understand." Chuck explained as he guided her into the Caste entrance and closed the door, which Cindy had been glancing at longingly, behind him.

Cindy just nodded.

And together the extremely odd party of two Fugitives/CIA Agents/Engaged Couple and one very terrified Intern made there way into Castle

_**To Be Continued**_

_**a/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a While, I have been stressing over College Finals to much to write, but thank fully they'll be over in two weeks. I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews :). So tell me what you think of the latest in the adventures of the fugitives spies.**_


End file.
